The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its manufacturing technology, for example, to a technology that is effective when being applied to a semiconductor device whose semiconductor chip is mounted on a die pad.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-85591 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-77275 describe forming long and slender grooves over an upper surface and an undersurface of a die pad part (chip pad) over which a semiconductor chip is mounted.